creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Goodbye, It's Over
I shut the door and ran out to the car. There she was waiting for me, Annabelle. God, her name brings tears of joy to my eyes. Her beautiful brown flowing hair was shimmering as I hopped in the drivers side. I started the car and ran with humming sound, I backed out and proceeded down the road. "So," I said, "where do you wanna go?" "Oh, uh, movie?" she answered. I smiled and said, "Course!" We laughed about it and then had some small talk on the way there, you know, simple stuff. Like: "how's your mom?", "what was the last movie you saw?", etc. I stopped the car in front of a street light and waited for a group of people to walk past. A man, in a dark suit, caught my eye. He seemed to be staring at me, it was weird. His gaze never left my face, I don't even think he blinked! Annabelle looked at him and seemed to be scared. He looked over at her as he got onto the curb, he turned the corner, and he was gone. "Well, that was weird," I said driving past the odd scene. "You bet," she said sarcastically, she turned her attention to the window, and kept it there the rest of the ride. I didn't question it, I assumed the guy had freaked her out and left it be. I pulled into the theater parking lot and pulled the keys out of the ignition. "We're here!" I said. "Oh, okay," she said brightening up a little. "There you go, I thought I'd never see you smile again you looked so glum!" I laughed. "Huh, yeah," she laughed slightly. We got out of the car and walked inside. "Wow," I said, "they've got a lot of choices huh." "Yeah," she said looking around at the banners and signs, "well, I think we should watch this." She pointed at a banner for some thriller. "Sounds good to me!" I said, and it did. A thriller, if she got scared, she'd fly right into my lap, thriller movie it was. We walked up to the counter and asked when it would start. "Twenty minutes," she said. "Oh, okay, two tickets," I said handing her the money. "Alright," she said handing me the tickets, "here you go!" "Thanks," I said, and I walked back to Annabelle. "Here's your ticket!" I said, "Ain't this gonna be fun?" "Totally," she said smiling as she grabbed the ticket from me. "You know what?" she said. "We should go play some video games!" "You're right, the arcade does sound fun," I said smiling. This, this is why I like her so much, she loves video games! It is usually pretty hard for me to get girls, this was why I was so hi-static when she asked me out! She, is one of the most attractive girls at my school, sure, why would she ask me out you ask? I have no idea, but, I didn't want to miss the opportunity. We did hang out a lot though, talking about are favorite things, and we did have a lot in common. Although, it was always the more, let's say, important guys that I thought she would like. Not me, but when she asked me to go hang out with her, not to play video games, alone, I sprung for it. Although, she was quite quiet, even around her popular friends, but, I didn't care. If only I did, but, I don't want to mess up the story so, back to it. We walked over to the arcade and she ran to the blasters. I ran over to her. We put in a few quarters and it started up. We were both shooting like crazy and half the people in the arcade were watching us. Shouting things like: "You almost got him," or, "Wow you two rock.". I liked the praise, she didn't seem to mind it. Then she said, "Well, I have to go to the bathroom, who wants to take over?" A dozen me's came from the crowd. "You know what?" I said. "Here," I said handing my gun to a kid, "I have to go get something anyways. She walked to the bathroom, and as soon as she was out of sight, I went to the claw machine. I put in a dollar, and one both times. As I bent down to get the second prize. But, when I stood up, the man was there. The one from the crosswalk. I jumped and said, "Uh, can I help you?" He pulled me close and said, "Run kid, while you still can, run." "Let me go," I said, struggling. "Shhh, listen, she always gets what she wants. Except me, I got out, run, go, now," he said throwing me to the floor. "Who's she!?" I shouted. He pointed towards the direction Annabelle had went and walked out the emergency exit. "What?" I whispered to myself. "Jake? Why are you on the floor?" Annabelle had come up from behind me and made me fly to my feet. "Jesus! You scared me," I said catching my breath. She laughed, "Sorry." "Oh, uh, here," I said handing her the stuffed animals. "Oh my god, they're so cute!" she said taking them and hugging me. "Thanks! I've never had a stuffed animal," she said frowning, "thank you." "You're welcome, oh, uh, look at the time, were going to miss the movie," I said. The rest of the week flew by, we kept going on fun expeditions and such, having the time of our lives. We were dating now, and it was amazing. More people started talking to me at school. More people cared of my existence! It was awesome! All except, out of the corner of my eye, I swear I saw that guy, everywhere. Just, watching. Today, me and Annabelle were going to a party. Yeah, I was invited to a party! Me! Of all people! I picked her up and we headed towards the party. "This is going be fun," I said turning her hand over in mine. "Jake, we should break up," she said starting to cry. My heart shattered, "Why?" I said wandering for answers. "You don't know the real me, it's best this way, trust me," she said gripping my hand. "Is it something I did?" I said starting to cry. "No, I'm not who you think I am," she said, "I was, I was, supposed to kill you. I was supposed to kill you Jake." I started laughing, now I knew it was a joke. "I'm serious!" she yelled gripping my hand tighter, so tight it hurt, I heard it crack. "Ahhhh!" I yelled trying to pull away, she wouldn't let me. I pulled harder, it snapped. I pulled the car over and looked at my snapped wrist still in her hand. "I'm getting out of this town," she snarled at me, I looked up at her face. I stared in shock, her eyes, once green, now an evil purple blue. Her once perfect teeth, sharpened, like jagged pieces of glass scattered in her mouth. My jaw dropped. "What?! You don't like the real me? Huh Jake?!" she yelled. "I-I Annabelle?" I said scared out of my freaking mind. "I'm taking your car, and I'm getting out of here, that's it," she said. Her face adjusted back to normal, she let go of my hand and I quickly put it in my hand. She kissed my cheek, and pushed me out. I scrapped my back and hit my head on the concrete, I blacked out. But the last thing I remember, was watching her drive away. I awoke in the hospital, my wrist was in a cast and I was wrapped in bandages, from my ribs to the bottom of my torso. I now know, that if someone really loves you, they won't eat you. My dad told me they had found my truck, crashed into a tree in the woods, and she was in it, and she looked horrific. That she didn't even look human. There also had been nothing, absolutely nothing in her apartment. They said that she had died of starvation, and her stomach. Had been lined with dried blood, and it wasn't her blood type... Category:Monsters